Christmas Through The Years
by that70slover
Summary: A set of Christmas snapshots throughout the years on the UES starting from 1992. Mainly C/B but includes other characters as well!
1. 1992

**Disclaimer: I, like everyone else on this cite, do not own GG and never will…**

Christmas: 1992

"You what?" inquired Eleanor Waldorf with an accusing tone in her icy voice.

"I invited Bart." Harold flatly responded.

"Why on earth would you do that Harold? The man reeks of scotch, he can pollute and entire room in under three minutes!" snapped Eleanor, hands practically glues to her hips.

"Well, what do you expect, El? The man's wife just died!"

"I'm aware of that Harold. But I'm also aware that it is Blair's first Christmas and I do not want her Burberry outfit smelling like alcohol! This is the first real time she will be introduced to all our friends at a social gathering. She needs to be presentable."

"I'm sure the Vanderbilt's are not going to think she has a drinking problem, she's 5 months old! Plus I convinced Bart to have the nanny bring little Charles, and the Archibald's are bringing their boy, and Lily is bringing Serena as well. He needs to get out of the house Eleanor- he has been locked up in there since May. God knows if the baby has ever been anywhere but the penthouse and the hospital. This will be good—for both of them."

"I suppose you are right," Eleanor conceded with a softening tone. "But the minute someone asks why Baby Blair smells like Bacardi, I'm throwing him out."

Four hours later the Waldorf Penthouse was adorned elaborately with Christmas decor. Eleanor never did anything half-ass. The tables were filled with Champaign and holiday punch as well as hand-made pastries from the French chef she had flown in from Pairs a week before. The head chef from Café des Artists was in charge of the main meal and had to draw up 4 draft menus before Mrs. Waldorf herself gave the stamp of approval.

The guest began arriving at 7 o'clock sharp. Lily arrived first, her date being the blonde hair girl she held in her arms. Serena Cecelia van der Woodsen was a 6- month old who captivated everyone with her bright green eyes and her two-toothed smile. The child was dressed in a gorgeous, yet simple red dress—but was missing her right saddle shoe. Even with the incomplete ensemble- she was a virtually perfect child.

Serena was placed in the playpen nest to Blair who was propped up sucking on a pacifier and taking in the world around her. She was trapped in this playpen while all the others were walking around so elegantly. She struggled to pull herself up to get a better look at the beautiful people walking through the door- but her attempt was to no avail. Blair's eyes narrowed and he little eyebrow curved up. If she wanted out of this playpen she had to try harder. She recognized he father standing in the vicinity of, what seemed like, her prison cell. She made a sweet noise and extended he little arms toward her father. When that went unnoticed, she furrowed he brow and cooed a little louder. Again, she was not being recognized over the crowd of people flooding into her home. Blair then decided to use the tool she knew always worked—the water works. She began to cry for her father. He immediately turned around and scooped up his little girl. As soon as she was in his arms he sobs stopped and were quickly replaced by a cutsie smile.

"Now that's the Blair I like to see. Come on Babe, let's go meet some people."

The Archibald's showed up and placed Nathaniel in the playpen with Serena. They seemed to get along in their little caged world.

While Blair was busy getting gushed over by UES Socialites, a stumbling Bart Bass entered closely followed by a young Asian woman carrying a small child in a miniature grey suit. An awkward hush fell over the room.

"Bart!" Harold greeted, approaching the man with an extended hand, "So glad you can make it!"

Bart simply nodded, obviously uncomfortable at the attention he was getting.

"Let me take your coat, and held yourself to some food, it's exquisite!" Again, Bart replied with a nod.

Eleanor rushed over to her husband, "Did you see the boy?"

"Yes, I did." Harold responded with a sigh.

"He looks so much like… "

"Misty." Harold finished.

Both were quiet, remembering the loss of their dear friend.

The nanny placed the newly arrived baby in the play pen with the others, and Harold decided it was time for Blair to have a rest. There was four of them. Each sitting in a corner of the playpen in the Waldorf penthouse. Staring at each other. Serena started to giggle and Nate soon followed, being entertained by a small rattle in his hand. Blair was holding a small stuffed animal in each hand, and the new arrival stat perfectly still, unaware of how to behave around so many people. Blair took the animal in her right hand and threw it the small distance across the playpen, hitting the boy in the face. She only smiled. He picked up the toy and examined it—seeming utterly bewildered by it.

The babies spent the next hour or so in the playpen while the adults mingled and mixed… with the ever so present exception of Bart Bass. He had not spoken a word to anyone all night long. He sat in a chair in the corner with a glass of scotch and a plate of holiday cookies. Many people attempted to make small talk with him-- talk about he rising empire that Bass Enterprises was shaping up to be—but he ignored everyone.

However, over in the corner, despite the din that was enveloping the room, he over heard five or six women deep in conversation.

"The van der Woodsen baby is adorable, did you see those eyes?"

"Yes, Serena is a little gem! But look at the Archibald boy!"

"He lucked out in the gene pool! I mean look at his parents—Any child of Anne's would be geougeous!"

"Blair is a charmer."

"Yes, she definitely knows how to work a room!"

"What a soft complexion- I wish for baby skin like hers!"

"And the other boy…"

"Yes, he arrived late, who is that?"

"Ummmmm….."

Bart stood from his chair and pushed it back, the noise grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"He," he said with great pride, " He is Chuck Bass."


	2. 2018

Christmas: 2018

"CHUCK!" Blair screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?!?" he replied, bolting down the spiral staircase of their Upper East Side penthouse.

"Does the tree look crooked?" she inquired, tilting her head a little to the left to examine if it _did_ indeed make it look more symmetrical.

"Damnit Blair!" he said, descending the last few stairs, "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! Do not scream like that unless you actually have something worth screaming about"

"I seem to recall you enjoying me screaming your name last night…" She replied moving from her spot in front of the tree closer to him.

"Don't start Blair, that's different. You cannot just go around the house screaming like a lunatic, what kind of example are you setting?"

"Oh please Chuck, I was just having a little fun. Plus, she is out with Eleanor today… probably adding items to her never ending Christmas List. Thanks for suggesting that by the way!"

"Hey, when we were at the Hamptons in July and she said "Daddy—can you get me a parasol" and a responded "Add it to your Christmas List, Angel," I didn't think she would actually start a Christmas list _that_ day and keep adding to it for the next 5 and a half months!"

"I'm sorry, have you _met_ our daughter? She is a feisty little thing who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants."

"I didn't think I would be out maneuvered by a 3-year old!"

"Which reminds me, did you already wrap the parasol, or should I?" she said to her husband in a half serious… yet half mocking tone.

"Yes, B. It is in the rectangular box with the pink ribbon on it. It is locked in the cupboard under the stairs until tomorrow tonight."

"The tea set too?"

"Yes, that too."

"And the…"

"Blair, it is all there. Stop worrying!" Chuck said taking her into a hug.

"I know," she sighed into his chest, "I just want every Christmas for her to be perfect."

"I know. And we are doing pretty well so far!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What time is Eleanor bringing her back?" Inquired Chuck.

"2:30," replied Blair, "Then we're all making Christmas cookies before the guests arrive at 7."

"Please tell me Serena is not baking with you today."

"Of course she is, don't be ridiculous."

"_Me_ ridiculous!?! Last time you left her alone in the kitchen, we had over 3,000 dollars in damages!"

"But we're still good friends with the firemen who came! You had drinks with them last week!"

"That's besides the point! I don't want her lighting my little girl on fire!"

"Charles Bass! You know that Darcy means the _world_ to Serena! She would never do anything like that!"

"Just don't leave them alone in the kitchen together. Even if you have to use the bathroom—Just call me down."

"Do you really think Serena is that irresponsible?"

"No," he said brushing a hair out of his wife's face, "I just think Darcy is that irreplaceable."


	3. 2008

Christmas: 2008

"Blair, will you please get down here!" Eleanor called from the bottom of the stairs. The response was silence. Since Chuck's disappearance two weeks ago, Blair had exiled herself from the outside world. The only contact she had was with Dorota—and that was only when she barged into the room three times a day forcing Blair to eat.

But Blair did not feel like eating. Blair did not feel like doing anything. All she wanted was to be with Chuck, but he was nowhere to be found. The first few days after he left were spent in a frantic search. She went all over Manhattan looking for the boy.

1812? Empty.

Vitrola? Empty.

His favorite bar on 86th, where he once told her she was like an Arabian that his father, may he rest in peace, used to own? Empty.

But after a while, she had used up everything in her arsenal. He did not want to be found. Especially by her. So she retreated to her room and wallowed in her loss.

He was such a jerk. How could he leave her like that? He knew that she loved him. She said it to his face. Three words, eight letters- _she_ said them- she was there for him. And now he was gone. She hated him.

But he was destroyed by his father's death. The man he admired and respected since the minute he was born was gone forever. She knew how much Bart meant to Chuck, she saw his face light up at the excitement of presenting the business proposal for Vitrola to the Senior Bass the year before. And she definitely saw the joy on his face when his father agreed to back the project. It made Chuck truly happy to know he pleased his father. And now his father was gone forever. Chuck was destroyed… he was an emotional wreck. It showed how much of a heart Chuck Bass actually had, even when it was broken. God, she loved him.

And that was all she could think about. Her unattainable love—and how he was wandering around somewhere on the planet, probably dunk out of his mind, with no one in the world to care for him. In a way, she felt as if she had failed him. She had not woken up when he left. She had not started her search soon enough, she had not looked hard enough- she had not come through when he needed her the most. She was sick to her stomach. Sick with guilt, sick with grief, sick with loss, sick with pity, sick with it all.

And what made her feel even more sick was the fact that her house was being infiltrated by socialites at this very minute. It was less than two weeks ago that they were all huddled together in a cemetery saying their last goodbyes to Bart Bass, and now they were schmoozing over cocktails and finger sandwiches. These people had absolutely no respect- she was ashamed to be associated with them in any way.

There was a quite knock on her door.

"Go away Dorota, I'm not hungry!" Blair said rather angry and annoyed.

"It isn't Dorota," a voice said from behind her, "It's me."

"What are you doing here Serena?"

"I came to check on you."

"You came to check on me… or you came to attend a Christmas party and it was just convenient that I was on the next level?"

"Blair…" Serena began to protest.

"NO! SERENA, NO!" Blair shouted, "You do not get to do this! You do not get to be in here and console me, and tell me it will all be alright, then turn around and join them downstairs. It's like you do not even care! You don't care about Bart, you don't care about Chuck, and you don't care about me!"

"You know that is not what I'm doing. I love you like a sister. And you know what? Chuck is my brother, and Bart was more of a father than my own Dad. I'm torn apart inside too! But I'm out there for my mom. My mom -who is devastated because her husband just died and who feels confused and alone- _needs_ me to be here! She needs me out there to show her there is hope for life after this whole mess. And just because I am there for my mother does not mean that I am not here for you too!" Serena replied to her friend, in a harsh, yet soothingly convincing tone.

"Serena, I just… I, ca- can't…just… Chuck…"

"I know, B"

"He was here!" she said tears beginning to stream down her face, "He was here 2 weeks ago. Laying here on my bed, RIGHT HERE. And- and... now—"

"Blair, he loves you!"

"I'm not so sure…"

"I am. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I know Chuck Bass. He might have only been my brother for a year, but that does not mean I haven't seen him grow up. He _does_ live you. He is just confused and sacred. He will be back, just give him time. Give him space."

"I don't want space, I want the opposite of space. I want him here."

"I know, B." Serena said as he embraced her best friend him a hug.

"Hey, S?" Blair questioned.

"Yeah-"

"If I have Dorota return the blue Prada dress and the matching Monolo Blahnik's, can I have Chuck for Christmas instead?" She questioned with a little laugh in her voice, but Serena knew it was just to cover up the pain.

"I wish it worked like that Sweetie, I wish it worked like that."

They sat in silence for a while, being comforted by each other's presence. It was Serena who eventually broke the silence.

"Listen, B. I have to get back downstairs, my mom…"

"Go." Blair cut her off. "Go be with her. She needs you, I'll just have to learn to share."

Serena smiled, "Wanna join me? I'll do your hair."

"Nah," Blair responded, "I think I need some fresh air, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Blair, it is freezing outside!"

"Don't worry, _mom_, I'll wear a coat!" Blair said mocking her friend.

Serena giggled and headed to the door, however, she quickly turned around and addressed he best friend "B! Don't forget a hat and gloves too!" and with that she descended the stairs to the annual Waldorf Christmas Soiree.

Blair threw on some sweat pants and one of Chuck's St. Jude's t-shirts and an old pair of Uggs. She tossed her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and threw on a coat. She decided to take the back staircase to avoid all the festivities. Luckily the kitchen workers were too involved in their preparations to notice her enter, and then continue to the lobby through the back stairwell.

She was walking toward the building's front door when she saw him. He was slumped in a chair looking just as disheveled as she was. She quickly, yet cautiously approached him, hoping her eyes didn't deceive her and she wasn't just imagining the whole thing. But as she got closer, she realized that this was _her_ Chuck Bass. Sitting in the Lobby. Of _her_ building. On _Christmas Eve_.

"Chuck…" She said softly as she kneeled down in front of him. One hand resting on his thigh and the other bringing his face up so their eyes met.

"Blair." He rasped. "Blair, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Chuck. It's okay. You're back, it's going to be okay."

Their foreheads were now pressed up against each other's, and Blair became very aware of how close they were, she slowly pulled away.

"What are you doing in my Lobby?" she inquired, her tone still soft and loving, because after all, she _did_ love Chuck Bass.

"I couldn't decide whether or not to come up." He replied, "I know you are mad at me for leaving, I know you are mad at me for the note, God! That _stupid_ note! I didn't know if you would want me to ruin your night—"

Just then, Blair interrupted him by crashing her lips to his. The kiss was forceful, yet full of passion. She could feel this huge weight lifting off her shoulders when he quickly responded and kissed her back.

Again she pulled away form him. "Chuck?" she said looking directly into his eyes.

"Yeah, B?"

"No matter what you do. No matter how much you or I screw up. No matter how much we yell, or cry, or scream, or throw things," she paused taking a breath and giving him a small peck on the lips, "Promise me no matter what, that you will _always_ come up."

"I promise."

The kissed again, but this time it was not as rushed. Because somehow, both of them knew, at that very moment, that they would be kissing each other for the rest of their lives.


	4. 2020

Christmas: 2020

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!" Darcy shouted excitedly skipping into the kitchen of the Humphrey loft.

"What is it, Darling?" Blair responded, tucking one of her daughters curls behind her ears.

"When is Daddy getting here?"

"We don't know babe- Look out the window, there is a huge snow storm, he is coming all the way from his office."

Little Darcy was a stunning child. She had near perfect curls that went just past her shoulders, and she bounced with each little step she took in her little dress shoes. She was the spitting image of Blair, with the Waldorf nose, high cheekbones, and crystal blue eyes. But whenever Blair looked at her daughter, she saw Chuck Bass. The little girl had most definitely inherited her father's smile, or should she say, smirk. The observant child saw how her dad used this charming feature of his, and she quickly picked up a few techniques.

"What if I make a personal call to Samuel? I can tell him how a little girl must have her Daddy with her on Christmas, especially when she is stuck in…" she turned her head to see who was around her, and noticing her Auntie Serena, she altered her voice to a whisper, "_Brooklyn_."

Serena stifled a laugh. Goodness, this five year old was feisty. Blair took her daughter's comment seriously and responded by scooting off her stool and getting at eye level with the girl.

"Darce, honey, you are telling me that you want to make a personal phone call to your father's driver?"

"Of course! Samuel is the one in the blue suit who has control over the roads! He can surely get Daddy here on time if I give him a little push. He never says no to me!"

"Baby Doll, It is not Samuel's doing. The storm? He had no control over it. He is just trying to get your Dad here safely."

"Well he is not doing it fast enough." She retorted in a disappointed tone. Right now it was not her privileged side driving her actions, but the deep desire for her father to be with everyone on Christmas.

"Well what about one of those ugly yellow things…?" Darcy suggested.

"Cabs?" Serena offered.

"I guess," replied Darcy, "Can he get here faster in a…a cab?"

"No, Darce, Everyone is moving slow because of the storm." Blair replied.

"Oh-" the child's smile fell and her eyes became fixed on her shoes.

"But don't worry, honey, he will be here!"

"Okay, okay…" she said he voice saddened.

Blair pulled Darcy into a hug and picked her up placing her on hr lap. "Do you want to stay in here with me and Auntie S for a while?"

Serena noticed a small sparkle in the girl's eye. "Yes, Mama! I would love to have girl time!"

Serena always cracked up when Darcy referred to time spent with her and Blair as girl time.

Darcy continued, "The boys are being so silly out there! Dan is playing Guitar Hero with Jeff and Uncle Nate is using the twins as weights and lifting them above his head! It is disrespectful. Those boys aren't even his!"

"I know," Serena replied, "They're mine…"

The girl kept up her ramble, "And what if Uncle Nate dropped one! You can't just buy a new baby, right Mama?"

"Righ-"

"But I mean, they aren't really babies anymore, they're two. But still, you can't order another online! And Danny- boy! He is just watching and laughing! Laughing?! Can you believe it! His boys are being juggled like Koosh balls, and he is just playing that stupid game!"

"Don't fret, Darcy, I'm sure _Dan_ is looking out for his sons." Blair said, making sure to put the emphasis on the word _Dan_, so Serena does not catch on to the nickname she uses for her best friends husband behind her back.

"Darce," Serena said, trying to pull the child out of her rant, "I know for a fact that Uncle Nate used to do that with you as well."

Darcy stiffened in her mother's lap, "Then I will have to have a serious chat with him later, won't I?"

Both women started laughing at the girl's directness.

Just then another body entered the kitchen.

"Auntie J!" Darcy squealed in delight, "I'm thrilled you are joining us, we hare having girl time!"

Over the years, Blair, Serena and Jenny had become inseparable friends. Blair came to the realization that her petty games were not worth it and saw what a genuine girl Jenny Humphrey, now Jenny Archibald, was.

"I'm glad I can be a part of it!"

"Auntie J, when you have your baby," Darcy said touching Jenny's 7- month bump, "Do not- let your silly boy toss it in the air like a Nerf ball!"

"Jenny smiled, "Okay girl! I won't." Jenny replied playing with Darcy's curls.

The girls chatted for a while, mostly it was Blair, Serena and Jenny doing the talking, but, every once in a while, Darcy would try to catch up with what was going on and make a comment here and there. All of a sudden she gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jenny said, all three girl's attention on the child.

"Mama…" The girl began tentatively, "If I'm sleeping here tonight with everyone because of the storm, how will Santa know where to bring my presents.

_Damn_. Blair thought—she had not anticipated this question. As the three women looked at each other and stumbled for an answer, the Loft door opened and Chuck Bass stepped through.

"Don't worry Darcy, Honey- I made a call."

The girls face immediately lit up and she sprang off her mother's lap, ran across the floor and lunged into her father's arms. "You _DID_?!?" she asked her father, a huge smile taking over her face.

"I did indeed. Spoke directly with Santa himself.

The little girl began smothering her Dad with kisses "Daddy, you are the bestest!"

"Nah, girlie, that would be you. Santa told me that you were so good this year, that there was no way a little snow was getting in the way of bringing you everything you deserve."

"Well that was kind of him." She said matter-of-factly.

Chuck shook the snow off himself and walked over, Darcy still in his arms, to kiss his wife.

"I'm so glad you are finally here!" Blair said touching his freezing cheek.

"Me too," he replied, putting Darcy back on the ground, and giving his wife a proper kiss.

"Come on Little D," Serena said, holding her hand out to the girl, lets take Auntie Jenny to scold her husband for using my two youngest children as barbells.

"Okay!" the girl said, and the three vacated the kitchen leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah, they are all downstairs with Samuel in the car. That girl is getting a lot of presents…"

"Thank you so much for going out in the storm to get them from our place. I wanted her to have the best Christmas possible, even if we are stuck here in Brooklyn."

"Mission accomplished." He said giving her the smirk that was mirrored in their 5 year old.

"Now I want to give you the best Christmas ever…" she said kissing him again.

He pulled away with a confused look.

She took his hand, brought it up to her mouth and kissed it lightly, their gaze never breaking, Then she slowly moved their hands down together and rested them on her lower abdomen, her smaller hand covering his large one.

He looked up at her with hopefulness in his eyes.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

She feverishly shook her head, face turning red as tears of joy came to her eyes.

"Yeah."

And they kissed again.


	5. 2010

Christmas: 2010

"You can just put the chafing dished over on that table." Eleanor said to the waiters.

"Yes, Mrs. Rose."

"Charles, how is the bartender doing?"

"He is almost finished setting up Mrs. Rose." Chuck responded politely.

"Charles, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eleanor?" She replied with a smile.

"And how many times do I have to tell _you_ to call me Chuck?" he said with a grin.

"Chuck." She said pulling him into a hug, "I am so glad you are here tonight, and I am so glad that you an Blair worked through all your issues."

"That makes two of us." He replied, "Speaking of your lovely daughter, where is she?"

"Actually, I have not seen her all day, but you know she would never miss a Waldorf Christmas Party… Cyrus!" she called to her husband, "Have you seen Blair?"

"She ran out of the apartment early this morning but I have not seen her since."

"Hummm…" replied Eleanor

"Don't worry dear, she is probably just out doing some last minute shopping."

"Perhaps." Replied Chuck.

Three hours later, the party was in full swing and Blair was still nowhere to be found. Chuck was making his rounds, mingling with socialites and answering questions about Bass Industries and the amazing new levels he had taken it to. He eloquently answered all questions about how he managed to keep the business above water after his father's death.

"And where is your lovely girlfriend tonight?" Jeanie Farkas asked Chuck.

"You know what? I actually cannot track her down, but she must be around here somewhere. Perhaps she is bossing around the chefs in the kitchen, I am actually going to go check, if you don't mind me excusing myself?"

"Not at all young man!"

"Thank you," he said placing his hand on the woman's shoulder, "It was lovely talking with you." He straightened his tie and headed toward the Waldorf kitchen.

Chuck always like to remember the times he and Blair spent in that kitchen:

His 9th birthday, when she dragged him there to bake him a cake that his Father did not bother to purchase for him…

The time in 7th grade when Blair blackmailed him into teaching her how to kiss so it could be perfect for when she decided to have the ultimate first kiss with Nate.

The night of their Senior Prom when they decided to blow off the dance and just spent the time together dancing to no music on the tiled kitchen floor.

And, his ultimate favorite memory, her first Thanksgiving break from Yale… A miscommunication with Eleanor left Blair alone in NYC, while her mother and Cyrus were lounging on a beach somewhere in Hawaii. Chuck and Blaie spent the entire day _not_ cooking.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Serena talking on the Waldorf's landline through a crowd of workers.

"Yeah, okay, okay. Just calm down!" Serena said into the phone as Chuck continued to approach her.

"No Blair. Someone will be there to get you. I promise… No, Blair, I won't send Eleanor." Serena continued. "OKAY!" she screamed getting frustrated at her friend, "I promise not to even _tell_ her!" Serena then slammed down the phone, and turned around abruptly only to see Chuck standing in front of her.

"What is going on Serena?" Chuck inquired with a serious tone.

"It is nothing Chuck, I have to go…"

"Go where?"

"No where!" She replied getting more and more flustered by the second.

"To get Blair? Tell me Serena, tell me where she is!"

"Trust me, you do not want to know.

"If I didn't want to know, dearest sister, I wouldn't have asked. Now tell me where my girlfriend is before…"

"Fine! Fine! You want to know Chuck?" Serena paused taking a breath, "She is at the 33rd Precinct."

"She is in _jail_?" Chuck clarified.

"Afraid so…"

"What on _Earth_ was she arrested for?" He said confusing sinking into every pre of his body.

Serena slowly shook her head and looked up at her stepbrother, "Public urination".

Chuck, without a word, marched out of the kitchen, grabbed his coat from the hall closet and got into the elevator.

30 minutes later he arrived at the precinct and was taken back to her cell to have, what he assumed was going to be, a very interesting conversation with his girlfriend.

"Blair?" He said as he spotted her sitting on the cold bench locked inside the cell.

"Chuck, you are not supposed to be here, I'm going to kill Serena. Best friend my- ass!"

"Serena really did not have a choice in the matter darling…" Chuck replied with a small smirk.

"Well you can leave."

"And let you rot in a cell on Christmas Eve, I don't think so. So tell me… why you were thrown in here for public urination?"

Blair tore her gaze away from Chuck and looked at the opposite wall. "The store clerk would not let me use the restroom…"

"So you decided to pee in an alley? You couldn't hold it 5 minutes till you found a Starbucks or something?"

"It's Christmas _Charles_, everything is closed… and… and… I had to go right then."

As Chuck was about to continue his questioning, a guard opened the cell and Chuck followed him in.

"Here are you possessions Miss Waldorf, one Prada bag with cell phone and wallet, and one pregnancy test", he said holding up a plastic bag with a white stick in it.

Blair's gaze fell to the ground… as well as Chuck's jaw. The guard exited the cell and left Blair and Chuck alone together.

"The officer arrested me before I got a chance to look at it." She said still avoiding eye contact.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to say.

After a few minutes of silence Chuck spoke, "Blair, you know I will… you know… be there for you."

"I know you would Chuck. But it is me… I'm not ready for this. I'm only a sophomore in College…"

"We can deal with whatever gets thrown at us, B," He said cupping her face in his hand and looking into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, but we might have some big decisions to make in 10 seconds…"

Chuck grabbed Blair's right hand as she held the stick in her left. They both took a deep breath and Chuck gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Blair nodded her head and turned over the test.

"It's negative." She said.

Chuck reached over and gave her a hug. He looked back at her and noticed a small tear.

"B, why are you crying?" he inquired

"I don't know. This was horrible timing, and you know, half of me is so relieved. But the other half was kind of hoping it was positive. "

"What?"

"It is not like the thought of be being pregnant came to my mind today… I've been putting off buying a test for a week and a half. I'm unusually late and… you know… I've had some time to think about it… I'd almost gotten used to the idea of a little Bass. If would be so difficult, but it is us, Chuck…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have been there. Bought the test for you… maybe let you use my bathroom…" he said trying to lighten the mood a little.

A slight smile formed on Blair's lips, but it was soon replaced by a serious tone. "I was scared. I mean, you did not have the best reaction last time we were in this situation."

"That was different…" Chuck began to protest.

"I know, baby, I know… but still, I was just too… I don't know. It was so much. I didn't even tell Serena."

Again they were silent.

"I do want kids Blair." Chuck said.

"What?" she questioned.

"Not now of course. But someday I want to marry you. I want to wake up to you every morning, make love to you every night, and one day, when we are both ready, I want to try for a baby."

"You think about stuff like that?"

"Kinda, yeah." He said rubbing circles on her back, "I see us, years from now. Mini- Chucks running around the Upper East Side…"

"What makes you think we will have boys?"

"Just… Basses have boys. There has not been a girl for over 4 generations." Blair laughed and shook her head, "Although," he continued, "I wouldn't mind a little girl. My little Princess."

"Yeah, just not now…" Blair said cheering up.

"Just not now." He mimicked. "Now, lets get you out of here and to your mom's Christmas Party. She and Cyrus are worried about you."

"I think I can miss this one year," she said grabbing his hand, "I mean the party is more than half over by now."

"Sounds good to me? Want to head back to 1812?"

"Yeah," she said, "Just Chuck?"

"What, Babe?"

"You are wearing a condom…"

"Deal."

They headed out of the 33rd Precinct hand in hand and headed back to the Upper East Side, both quietly thinking about their future.

As they were walking, Chuck noticed a tiny wooden box on the ground in the snow. He picked up the box and examined it showing it to Blair.

"It's engraved." She noticed, "What does it say?"

Chuck squinted and looked closer at the box, "To my beautiful daughter Darcy…"

"That's a pretty name." Blair said pulling Chuck closer.

"Yeah it is…" Chuck replied sticking the small box in his pocket and continuing to the Plaza Hotel.


End file.
